uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Canary Wharf railway station
Canary Wharf station is a railway station currently under construction on the Isle of Dogs in east London, being built as part of the Crossrail project. It was known as Isle of Dogs station during the project's development. Construction began in May 2009 and it is expected to open in 2018. The station will cost £500-million to build.http://www.asce.org/CEMagazine/Article.aspx?id=23622321942#.UiXQ9tJkPng Station design and layout The station is to be constructed beneath and within the West India North Dock.Route Window C11: Isle of Dogs station Crossrail Retrieved 1 November 2008 The station will extend from east of the Docklands Light Railway bridge to the east end of the dock. The station will be constructed within a long concrete box with a long island platform. This will be fitted out to with the potential for extension should the need to operate longer trains arise. A long scissor crossover at the western end of the station will enable trains to terminate at Canary Wharf and return either to central London or to . Progress update Throughout 2009 the main focus was on installing 293 interlocking steel piles high and wide into the dock floor using ten-storey high piling cranes and Giken piling machines to form a cofferdam. As part of this 38 metre deep reinforced concrete piles have been placed through each of the 293 steel tubes. A further 160 temporary anchor piles and ties have been installed to provide restraint for the cofferdam wall. On 11 February 2010 Transport Minister Sadiq Khan switched on pumps designed to drain nearly 100 million litres ( ) from the work site over the following six weeks. The pumps will transfer water from inside the site's specially constructed cofferdam to the North Dock at a maximum rate of per minute. A station 'box' will then be constructed in a dry environment - a similar technique to that used in the construction of the nearby Canary Wharf tube station. Original design by CLRL The main access point for Crossrail station would have been the rebuilt Great Wharf Bridge. From this entrance there would have been a set of escalators to the concourse level which will be located underwater. Another bank of escalators would take passengers to the platforms. Construction of the station was to predominantly take place on Hertsmere Road, which runs parallel to West India North Dock. This would involve digging a wide shaft to the station depth of below the dock water-level to enable crew and equipment to begin boring the box that will form the station. The construction including fit-out and commissioning of the Hertsmere Road shaft was expected to take approximately four years whilst the same would take five years for the station. Canary Wharf Group and Fosters redesign In December 2008 an extra £150m worth of funding from the Canary Wharf Group was announced. Work was due to commence in January 2009. As part of the deal Canary Wharf Group substantially redesigned the station, incorporating a large shopping centre and a park above the platforms situated in the middle of North Dock. A groundbreaking ceremony for the station was held on 15 May 2009. It was also announced the station would be named "Canary Wharf" instead of "Isle of Dogs". Connections The station will connect to the DLR at Poplar DLR station and the London Underground Jubilee line at Canary Wharf tube station. Gallery Construction Gallery File:Crossrail works at West India Quay July 2007 GJ3.jpg|'July 2007' File:Crossrail_works_at_West_India_Quay_July_2007_GJ4.jpg|'July 2007' File:Construction of crossrail gets underway, Canary Wharf.jpg|'July 2009' File:Crossrail's coming - Canary Wharf.jpg|'June 2010' File:Canary_Wharf_Crossrail_Station_August_2013.jpg|'August 2013' References }} External links Category:Canary Wharf Category:Railway stations served by Crossrail Category:Railway stations in Tower Hamlets Category:Proposed railway stations scheduled to open in 2018 Category:Proposed railway stations in London